pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Switch
The next challenge is this: Phineas has switched each contestant's rooms with that of another random contestant. Each contestant must guess correctly whose room they have. Songs None Trivia Phineas is shown in his regular clothes in this episode instead of the Chris McLean-resembling clothes that he had in earlier episodes. He also has his regular clothes on in the Aftermath as well as in The Contestants Have Arrived and A New Contestant?. The instrumental music for the credits is the theme song rather than the song of the episode. Perhaps because there is none, just as in The Contestants Have Arrived, The First Challenge, and The Origami Bird. Secret Revealed: Hyper, who revealed that she was an alien previously, reveals here her name: Miz Redavni, which is "Invader Zim" backwards. The flashback Vanessa has is a scene from In The Forest, when she and Jenny were being chased by a bear. It was really Phoebe in a bear suit. Isabella mentions Gazlena having a skeleton in the episode too. Secret Revealed: Pierce's hair isn't really purple. Secret Revealed: Mara is making a THIRD clone of herself, has a pet raven, and likes Puffy AmiYumi. Story 'Phineas: '''Last time on "Total Phineas", it was 10 weeks of Survival of the Fittest for our contestants. Fortunately they managed to pull off surviving hungry wolves, eagles, vultures and more. What will I have in store for them today? Find out on Total...Phineas...X-Treeeeeeeeme! (Theme song plays) (Pierce is the first to wake up, and notices he's not in HIS room.) (Pierce) "What the...This isn't my room!" (Phineas) "Ah, so you're awake. As you can see, I've switched all of your rooms for today's challenge. You must correctly guess whose room I placed you in. Ready...Go." (Phineas leaves the trailer, and Pierce looks around.) (Pierce) "Hmmmm...." (Cut to Candace, who has already been informed of the challenge. (Basically, Pierce was the last to wake up.)) (Candace) "Well....This room looks kinda dark. And Goth-y." (Candace looks to her left and sees someting written on the wall.) (Candace) " 'V & J 4 EVAH'. Hmmm...." (Candace gasps, having an idea of whose room she's in.) (Phineas over loudspeaker) "I heard a gasp. Seems someone already has an answer. Just write your guess on a piece of paper and put it outside my trailer. Preferably in an envelope. Heheh." (Cut to Candace approaching Phineas's trailer with an envelope.) (Phineas) "Hello Candace." (Candace) "Phineas, I've got it ALL figured out. It's in the envelope." (Phineas opens the envelope and looks at the paper. It says "Vanessa Doofenshmirtz".) (Candace) "So, am I right?" (Phineas) "Yes, yes you are." (Cut to Johnny) (Johnny) "Ok, there is only ONE person this room could possibly belong to. I mean look at all this alien stuff..." (Johnny steps on a button, activating a holographic Hyper.) (Hypergram) "Greetings Earthling and welcome to my dwelling. I am Miz Redavni, but you may call me...Hyper." (The Hypergram disappears and Johnny is seen writing something on a piece of paper.) (Cut to Pierce) (Pierce) "It's dark. Darker than Vanessa's room. And there are pictures of her all over the place. This HAS to be Johnny's room." (Cut to Gazlena) (Gazlena) "All these....girly pictures of unicorns and rainbows...Blinding me...." (Gazlena turns away and she sees a diary. She picks it up and reads it.) (Gazlena) "Blah blah blah....Date....Blah blah blah.....Love....Blah blah blah Phineas...Ok, that's it. This is DEFINITELY Isabella's room." (Cut to Pierce) (Phineas) "Johnny Darc, huh? You are correct, Pierce. Way to go." (Johnny arrives a few seconds later.) (Phineas) "Whose room do you think YOU were in?" (Johnny) "The new contestant. Hyper. Who else?" (Phineas) "Wow! Three correct guesses at once! You guys are on a roll." (Cut to Gazlena running to the trailer. She trips over a rock, gets up, and resumes running.) (Cut to Vanessa) (Vanessa) "All these pictures of Stacy...In swimsuits. This is either Candace or Albert's room." (Vanessa trips over an old record player, stands up, and picks it up.) (Vanessa) "Hmmm..." (Flashback) ''(Vanessa bumps into Albert while running.) (Vanessa) "I'm sorry, dude." (Albert) "It's fine. I'm unharmed, and neither is my record player." (Flashback ends) (Vanessa) "Yep. This could be Al's room. Oh look nunchucks. Wait...Nunchucks? Ok, THAT confirms it." (Cut to Isabella) (Isabella) "So dark...And scary. Oh look, a skeleton. Kinda like the one Gazlena had when we were in the forest." (Isabella's eyes widen and she immediately begins to write something.) (Cut to Ferb) (Ferb) "This place is a laboratory, not a room." (Ferb looks around and sees: A testing chamber, a raven in a cage, and a poster of Puffy AmiYumi.) (Ferb) "This HAS to be those creepy triplets' room." (Ferb writes something on a piece of paper.) (Cut to Isabella) (Isabella) "Oh hey Gazlena. Hey Vanessa." (Phineas) "Wow. All three of you at once." (Vanessa) "I'm sure my room was Albert's." (Isabella) "I was in Gazlena's." (Gazlena) "And I was in yours, Izzy." (Phineas) "Wow, you guys are on a roll." (Cut to Hyper) (Hyper) "I'm still new here...But at least I got to know everyone. That'll help me win this challenge. Now let's see..." (Hyper sees a "TEEN TITANS" poster.) (Hyper) "So...Whoever's room I'm in likes animes and shows that act like animes. That means it can only be either Stacy or Ginger." (Hyper searches the room and finds a picture of Albert and Candace. A heart is drawn around their heads and on the back is a message written in the same red ink used to draw the heart. It says "I LUV U GUYZ".) (Hyper) "Sure. Put the ten-year-old in the room of a Bi 15-year-old girl. Well at least Stacy doesn't have any inappropriate pictures..." (Cut to Hyper running towards Phineas's trailer. She sees Ferb there.) (Ferb) "Oh hello Hyper." (Hyper) "I think...I know...............whose room I was...in...." (Phineas) "Well...Ferb was kinda here first.." (Phineas reads Ferb's envelope.) (Phineas) "You only wrote Mara's name." (Ferb) "That's because she just CREATED those other two. And I think she's planning on making a third clone. I saw her while I was in there." (Hyper) "And I was in..." (Phineas) "Stacy's room, huh? I'm sorry if you saw anything inappropriate." (Hyper) "You're NOT sorry. You......" (cut to Ginger) (Ginger) "This seems to be Pierce's room. Just look at all this stuff. What the...." (Ginger picks up a can labeled "Purple Hairspray") (Ginger) "Purple hairspray, huh? I wonder what his REAL hair color is..." (cut to Katie) (Katie) "I wonder whose room /I/ got. Oh look, a scrapbook. This MUST be my Irvie's room." (cut to Gretchen) (Gretchen) "Look at all this Samurai-Era Japanese stuff. This HAS to be Stacy's room. Or even Ginger's. Oh what's this?" (Gretchen picks up what looks like Ginger's Fireside Girl beret.) (Gretchen) "I've got it!" (Gretchen, still holding the beret, runs to Phineas' trailer.) Category:Fanon Works Category:P&I4EVAH!'s Pages Category:Episodes Category:Episodes of Total Phineas